


Pancakes

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breakfast, Cas can cook, Gen, pancakes & coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:17:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: (Prompt: Imagine Cas making breakfast for the Winchesters)





	Pancakes

Dean was lying in bed, now awake… but why? Why was he awake? He rolled over from his side onto his back and stared tiredly at the ceiling. He couldn’t work out why he was awake, but all of a sudden, he heard a crash, followed by some loud cursing. That’s it. That’s what woke him up, the first crash of something, which had jerked him awake, but he thought he dreamt it. But now it happened again. Dean groaned. He wasn’t ready to get up, not yet anyway…! As he closed his eyes again, and he felt himself falling into sleep mode again, a third bang, a third clash and a loud third curse, had him jumping out of bed quicker than ever. He grabs his gun from the side table drawer and bolting down from his bedroom to the kitchen. 

But when he reached the kitchen, the sight before him, wasn’t quite what he imagined while jumping frantically out of bed, but the sight he saw made him drop the gun and stand there not only mortified he was standing there in his boxers and “dead man’s robe” but because the kitchen was a mess. He stood there, mouth dropped at the sight, Cas is standing in the kitchen, in his cat pyjamas, and that beige Trench Coat, flour and cocoa, coated his coat, his hair and all the counter tops, and the kitchen floor, and the song “Angel With A Shotgun” playing softly from Dean’s iPod. Dean’s face lit up when he saw Cas dancing on the spot, moving to the music, as he stirred some substance placed upon the counter top. Dean cleared his throat, gaining Cas’s attention, making Cas swing around to look at him, as if in shock, and Dean even get’s Sam looking up from “The Kansas Daily’ the local newspaper. 

“Dean! You scared me. Everything okay?” 

“Yeah. Sure. Just heard a clash and bang so was wondering the same about you. Thought you’d be getting murdered, not making a mess of my kitchen…” Dean laughed. 

Dean was the only one that usually used the kitchen experimenting different recipes and meals for Sam and Cas, so it was interesting to see Cas in “his” kitchen, making a mess of the place. 

“Sorry, Dean. I’m just making some breakfast. I’ll clean up straight after…” Cas promised. 

“You better!” Dean growled playfully before coming up behind Cas to see what he was doing. 

“Go away Dean. Go sit down. I’ll bring you coffee and breakfast shortly…” 

Dean grumbled before going to seat down at the table with Sam. As promised, Cas comes to the table a couple minutes later, bearing coffee. Cas knew how grumpy Dean could be, if he didn’t have his morning coffee. Dean smiled awkwardly at Cas, as he placed the coffee on the table. Cas disappeared back to the stove instantly. As Cas cooked, Sam continued to read the paper, and Dean read the news, and any case updates on the open laptop at the end of the table. 

Within minutes, Cas brings over a plate stacked with what appeared to be pancakes. But when Cas placed the plate on the table, Dean grimaced. The round discs were brown coloured. 

“What’s wrong Dean… Is something wrong?” Cas said with a frown. 

“What are those…?” Dean asked. 

“According to the recipe I used on a website called, is for a breakfast item, called chocolate chip and blueberry pancakes.” Cas said happily. 

Cas ran back to the kitchen, bringing 2 small bread plates over, allowing Dean and Sam to pick up some pancakes from the big plate. Sam leaned forward, grabbing 2 pancakes, and cut it slowly, before bringing it up to his mouth, eating it slowly, and he found it delicious. 

“This is great Cas. Thanks.” Sam grinned at Cas, washing down his pancake with a gulp of coffee. 

Dean is next to try them, and he takes one bite, and the rest of the pancakes on his plate, and a couple more after that, Dean loved them, downing them quickly and delicious. While the boys ate their breakfast, Cas went and tried to clean the kitchen up from all the floury, and brown mixed mess on the floors and countertops. 

So, the Angel could cook, hmm, this should be interesting, Dean was going to get him to try more often. 

The End.


End file.
